The Forgotten Original
by Hope You Will Always Stay
Summary: He watched as she turned in a blur of skirts and sped away. He knew she would come back, realize he did not mean the words he said, realize that he loved her, realize that he only said what he did because her saw her with that man servant whose body was somewhere in a ditch now. He would see her again.
1. Not Your Fault

**_Chapter One: Not Your Fault_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot._**

* * *

_Tremble for yourself, my man,_  
_ You know that you have seen this all before_  
_ Tremble, little lion man,_  
_ You'll never settle any of your scores_  
_ Your grace is wasted in your face,_  
_ Your boldness stands alone among the wreck_  
_ Now learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own neck_

_ But it was not your fault but mine_  
_ And it was your heart on the line_  
_ I really fucked it up this time_  
_ Didn't I, my dear?_

_~Little Lion Man, Munford & Sons_

* * *

_1490_

Frankly, Isabel never did like the doppelgängers. First it was Tatia who had grabbed the attention of her brother and her she-didn't-know-what-the-hell their relationship was, and now Katerina Petrova. She toyed with their attention and emotions just as Tatia had, and while she knew Niklaus did not love the shadow of the girl from so long ago it still upset her. She had felt Tatia was the one he had loved all those years ago and it made her want to rip the long dead girls perfect hair out, even though she had no claim on Niklaus. The fact that Katerina now not only fascinated him but seemed to be playing with Elijah's heart made her despise the girl. She had the feeling far to many arguments would be started over the woman.

Adorned in a green dress with long sleeves, a square neck line, and golden trimming with her loose blonde curls half pinned up in an ornate hairstyle, she watched with slight envy as Katerina laughed with Niklaus and Elijah. While he might not be her family in blood, she thought of Elijah as a brother and did not want to see him hurt again. If Niklaus was to go through with this ritual, she might actually be so angry that she would help him just to be rid of the woman. Right as she was about to interrupt the scene of Katerina's flirting, a voice cut in.

"Is something wrong, sister?"

Turning around to see a beautiful blonde woman in her finery, Rebekah was truly a sight for sore eyes.

"Yes, there is! Look at her, walking in here dressed like a harlot! Has she no respect for herself?" she hissed in a furious whisper to the woman who merely frowned.

"When you are jealous, everything the person does seems to be an offense. Also, if you are concerned about Nik, I can assure you he does not-"

"I know he does not, but I believe Elijah is beginning to love her!"

Rebekah placed a graceful, comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry, dear sister, everything will turn out well. I fear you are worrying far to much. While she reminds me far too much of Tatia, I believe Katerina is harmless. Truly, while you may not share my mothers blood and only have the slightest ties to my fathers, you somehow gained his suspicious nature!"

* * *

Sadly enough, everything did not turn out well. Isabel watched as Elijah's feelings increased and it seemed even Niklaus held more than fascination for Katerina now. Everyday, she was seen with one or the other, though it was more often Elijah than Niklaus. Rebekah had even grown to not dislike her as much, and that made Isabel hate the situation all the more. She should just force Klaus to undagger Kol, surely her little brother would be on her side. Sadly, she knew this would not work as when Klaus was stubborn and hard to persuade. Eventually, all her thoughts and feelings boiled over and Isabel snapped.

"I am telling you, Niklaus, that she is no more than a whore like Tatia!"

"Isa, everyone knows you held no love for Tatia but, while she and Katerina look alike they are not the same."

"Niklaus, please-!"

"No! I do believe that whatever feelings you think I have for her are a product of jealousy! You need to accept Katerina, for I believe Elijah loves her."

This just hardened her resolve, "She is no good for our brother, she is but a harlot-"

"Enough! Isabel! Listen to me! You need to stop with whatever you are feeling, jealousy or hate or whatever it is! It does not suit you, love, and if you are going to act like this every time I speak to another woman outside you or Rebekah, maybe you are not who I thought you were." Niklaus spoke cooly, eyes narrowed even as Isabel flinched.

"Maybe I am just angry for you are taking her side over-"

"What, Isabel? Taking her side over what? You are nothing more than Mikael's second cousin, that's the only reason he and my mother took you in, anyways. If you didn't share a slight trace Mikael's blood, you would be dead now!"

Isabel gasped, eyes prickling, "You mean I was not truly a part of Always and Forever?"

"Not in the slightest if that is how you treat family."

"I cannot believe your actions! To trust that harlot over someone you have been with for five centuries is not something I will easily forgive!" Isabel hissed, forgetting her pain at his words as rage took over

"Then leave!"

She looked at Klaus with wide eyes, "You are not going to tell me to leave for a whore you barely know and will only end up breaking both your and Elijah's hearts!"

"I am! She might be family someday, if Elijah truly feels the way he speaks and if that if how you regard your so-called brothers feelings then just go! Now, leave!"

Isabel took a step back, he was really doing this. He was making her leave. Finally, this made her emotions flow out as she took one step forward and smacked Klaus with all of her might. The impact made him stumble back a few steps and look at her with furious eyes.

"You are not the man I love. The man I love would not be tricked by a mere harlot such as Katerina Petrova. Mark my words, one day you will regret this. However, I shall not be there to see this day! You tell me to leave, and I will leave! You tell me not to return so I will do as such! You shall never see me again, Niklaus Mikaelson!"

He watched as she turned in a blur of skirts and sped away. He knew she would come back, realize he did not mean the words he said, realize that he loved her, realize that he only said what he did because her saw her with that man servant whose body was somewhere in a ditch now. He would see her again.

* * *

The next day a servant rushed into his quarters where he sat with Rebekah and Elijah, the former chewing him out for sending her sister away over some petty jealously directed at a servant. The doors burst open and the young man, only seven and ten, stood looking as though he had ridden all night. He was one of their most trusted servants and he was the only servant that knew what they truly were. He was very loyal and he kept the rumors about where the dinner guests sometimes disappeared to down to a minimum.

"What?" Niklaus snapped

The servant gulped, "M-my lord..."

"What is it?"

"Lady Isabel...she is ...she..."

This caught the Originals attention. Rebekah had immediately insisted they go after Isabel with Elijah quick to agree, but Niklaus was still nursing wounded pride. She had not trusted him and to top it all off she had slapped him. He would not even consider thinking about forgiving her until that idiotic servant boy in the ditch was done rotting.

"Isabel what?" Rebekah said anxiously, "Is she here?"

"N-no my lady. She, I saw her and it was a few minutes before dawn. She took her ring off and threw it in a random direction..."

Klaus looked up with devastated eyes as Rebekah gasped horror, covering her mouth. Elijah felt a weight settle over his chest as he told the man to continue, "I could not catch her before she ran out into the sunlight. I-I immediately came to inform you."

Klaus felt his eyes well up with tears, but he forced them back. Blurring forward, he snapped the servants neck before any of the others in the room knew what was happening. Rebekah was far too angry to care about some servant when her sister was dead and surprisingly enough, so was Elijah.

"See what happens! See what you and your pride have gotten all of us! Isabel committed suicide and while she might not be related to you, she is to the rest of us! You might not give a damn but-"

"DO NOT!" Niklaus roared, barring his fangs and snarling

Rebekah's eyes widened but she pushed forward and taunted, "Why, Nik? Guilty conscious?"

Elijah stepped forward, "Niklaus-"

"Do not begin with me about Katerina, Elijah! She will die!"

"I love her-"

"And she is the reason Isabel is dead. Forever and always, Elijah, and we both broke that promise. I will mend it by killing the doppelgänger!"

"Killing her will not bring my sister back!" Rebekah growled, ready to throw something at both of her brothers

"Enough! The doppelgänger will die! We will burry a coffin for I-Isabel and give her a tombstone. She will _not_ be forgotten!"

* * *

_**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please Review! **_

_**This is the first chapter of the rewrite, I made it longer and I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: How does Isabel survive going in the sun, hmm? I know Originals can be out in it for a short period of time, but how did she wait until she got a new one?**_

_**Don't worry though, Isabel is NOT dead! Special thanks to **_**Slightly Wicked**_** who inspired me a lot! **_

_**Also, to clear things up, Isabel is Mikael's cousins daughter which makes her Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol's second cousin and nothing to Klaus as he is the son of some unknown werewolf and Esther. Hope you guys like it, because as I said I am totally revamping this story!**_


	2. Lose It All

**_Chapter Two: Lose It All_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot._**

**_Note on the time in which this takes place: This is AFTER Bella's birthday party and right before Edward dumps her in the forest for the setting in Twilight. In Vampire Diaries, I have made it so Klaus breaks the Hybrid BEFORE Esther comes back and tries to kill her kids. So Klaus is a Hybrid and Elena is a vampire._**

* * *

_Hey, sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_Hey, sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?_  
_Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_  
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_Ah, what if I'm far from home?_  
_Oh, brother, I will hear you call._  
_What if I lose it all?_  
_Oh, sister, I will help you out!_  
_Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_  
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_~Hey Brother, Avicii_

* * *

**_September 14th, 2010_**

It was the day after her disastrous party. Isabel honestly didn't think it could have gone worse. Really, what was she expecting? She was a bit of a klutz, though she hid it well, and was bound to cut herself on something or fall and slice something open. Jasper had almost as many problem with feeding as Stefan Salvatore, the Ripper of Monterrey. That was saying something, especially for a Cold One. After getting a damn paper cut, things pretty much went ape shit and now here she was. Walking through the forest. In September. Did you know it was really cold in September? Isabel reminded her self to give Edward hell for this later on as she glared darkly at him while he walked in front of her.

For the past five centuries she had heard rumors about her old family, about _him_, and she always turned her head. She refused to go back after faking her own death, which she only did because she _knew _Niklaus Mikaelson would hunt her for eternity. Subconsciously twisting her daylight ring, she followed her 'boyfriend' deeper into the forest she began to feel the slightest bit of apprehension creep in. She had grown fond of the Cold One, but she certainly didn't love him. However, they were forming a companionable bond and Isabel hoped they could continue that after their relationship ended.

Really, he was far too controlling. In her relation ship with Niklaus, he had known not to try and reign her in, he had known not to try and control her. He might be an almighty Hybrid, but in the past she had proved more than once she could whip his ass. Edward, however, did not realize that he couldn't keep her under his thumb. He had told her how to dress and act, for gods sake! Besides that, he was always _whining_. He never shut up about being a monster, about having no soul, about how she was an angel for accepting him. Really, when he said that, she had wanted to flash her fangs _just _to see his reaction.

Maybe after their one-sided romance ended, she could teach him how to catch a good girl and _not _scare her away. Over-protective, narcissistic, self-hating vampires weren't hot on the market at this time and this guy needed to loose his V-card sometime! She had a feeling if he lightened up, maybe they could be friends.

"Bella, you _know _I'm a monster. I'm no good for you."

Or maybe not friends. How about acquaintances? Yeah, acquaintances with benefits had a nice ring to it.

"Edward-"

"Because of this my family and I are leaving."

Her eyebrows rose, "Well, I wish you would've given me time to pack."

"I mean my _family _and _I _are leaving. Without you."

Brown eyes locked on golden orbs, "Y-you don't...want me?"

"No."

All of the sudden the memories that she had buried over the years started to resurface, all the painful moments of her very long life that tortured her with every breath she took. Memories of crying and pain, of the only man she had ever loved telling her to leave. Memories of seeing her brother with a whore, repeating a cycle she wished had never started. Over he past five hundred years, she had suppressed those memories for her own good, even though she refused to forget them. She would not be constantly sad, but she wouldn't forget the betrayal either. As Edward saw her eyes glaze over, he thought he had crushed her heart. Not able to stand looking at her, he rushed off just in time to miss the name that fell of her lips in a voice that held longing and hate.

Snapping out of it, the brunette shook her head. Now was _not _the time to get lost in memories that she wanted to forget. Her lips parted in a snarl, her anger at her so-called family from years ago and the fact that Edward had just left her stranded in the woods combined and the Original lashed out. Swinging her fist back, she let out a horrific scream and punched straight through a giant oak tree beside her. She needed blood, and she needed it now. That, or alcohol of any kind.

* * *

She settled for blood. She travelled back into town and sunk her teeth into the first person she saw. She didn't kill him, of course, and after she was done she told him to go home and tell everyone he was in a fight of some kind. She kind of hoped he wasn't going to miss a date or something now because of her being selfish, but she couldn't bring herself to give a damn. She was alone. Again. How many times would she be able to taste the love of a friend or companion, only to have them ripped away?

Wiping the blood from her chin, she stiffened as she felt someone come up behind her. Tensing for attack, she felt her hope began to rise. Maybe it was Alice or Emmett that was behind her and they had come to tell her they made Edward think his foolish plan through. She knew she was hoping in vain though and that the person behind her was probably a mugger or rapist. She supposed that would be ok, if they had harmed other humans she wouldn't have a problem draining him. Twirling around, still ready for an attack, she stopped short at who she saw.

"Sister! It's so good to see you again, healthy and well!

* * *

_**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please Review! **_

_**Question of the Chapter: Who is this mysterious person?**_

_**So yea, she faked her own death to escape the wrath of Klaus.**_


	3. Brotherly Love

**_Chapter Three: Brotherly Love_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot._**

**_Note: The song below is originally by Kate Bush, but I listened to Placebo's cover for this chapter._**

**_Thanks to: Everyone who reviewed, especially my now official beta _Slightly Wicked _who has helped so much!_**

* * *

_So much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

_..._

_And if I only could,_  
_Make a deal with God,_  
_And get him to swap our places_

_~Running Up That Hill, Placebo_

* * *

"Finn...why are _you _here?" Isabel whispered, shock fading as anger rushed through her veins, "I'm supposed to be dead to you!"

"No, sister, you are dead to Elijah, Rebekah, Niklaus, and now Kol as he was recently undaggered. Not me." Finn smiled

"But if Niklaus undaggered you, surely you would have been told by one of them!" Isabel protested, getting ready to run

"Sister, Isabel, I was told. You have no idea how badly I wanted to rip out Niklaus and Elijah's hearts for doing that to you. I even yelled at Rebekah, though I felt horrible after I saw her tear up. I tried to leave soon after the screaming match, but someone interrupted us all."

"Who?" Isabel raised an eyebrow, wondering what person would be stupid enough to interrupt a Mikaelson Family Mini War. She said this in all seriousness though because when the siblings fought, it was like a miniature war. Really, fangs and stakes and daggers and vervain were all used and nothing was barred.

"Mother." Isabel sucked in a breath as Finn continued, "She pulled me aside and told me she had watched you from The Other Side. She felt all of your pain, all of your suffering, all of your hurt at the hands of her own blood. Mother told me she had never regretted placing the Immortality Spell on us more than when she saw you banished out of your own family by her son. Isa, I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

Her heart constricted when she heard the nickname Kol and Finn had given her as a child. Biting her lip as tears filled her eyes, she blinked them away. She had always been closest to Finn and Kol, the oldest and the youngest of the Mikaelson sons besides Henrik. When they were younger, both she and Finn had clung to Esther, Finn because he loved his mother dearly and Isabel because she was desperate for the love that Esther gave her. Growing up, her mother was somewhat cold and her father was no better, so when she was welcomed into the Mikaelson family and felt the love of a mother she had become rather clingy. As they grew she got closer to Rebekah and Elijah, especially after Finn and Kol were daggered. She had refused to speak to Niklaus for a long while, so angry she had almost spit fire when she saw him for a full five years.

Biting her lip, she barely hesitated as she lunged forward in an awkward manner and wrapped Finn in a hug of which he hesitantly returned, "Finn, it's not your fault. If anyone is at fault it is Niklaus Mikaelson."

"I wasn't there to stop him-"

"I don't care, you wouldn't have been able to anyways and you know it...brother..."

She felt him hug her tighter when she called him that. Isabel knew very well how Finn's mind worked and in knowing that, she knew he thought she would hate him. She didn't, she could never hate him. He was a true friend, a brother that would always protect her.

"Sister, I'm sorry..."

"Finn." She pulled away and looked at him sternly, "Stop apologizing. You're starting to sound like that sparkly, disco ball that just ditched me."

Her brother threw her a weird look, obviously imagining a human sized disco ball dumping her, and she burst into a fit of giggles. She explained and Finn puffed up, protesting that he knew very little of this era and only knew what a disco ball was because he saw one on the television.

"Oh, really? I'm guessing you thought a TV was magic picture box spelled by a witch at first?"

Finn scowled, "Hush, sister. We have to get back to mother."

Isabel cackled, "You did! You so did!"

"Isabel!"

"Yes?" The Original sister smirked, "And what makes you think I'm going with you? I've been dead to them for about five hundred years and I plan to keep it that way."

Finn seemed surprised, "Mother and Kol, though! They are back, you need to see them! Kol looked horrible, when he found out about you from Elijah and Rebekah. Not to mention mother wants to see the last of her children, and before you start you are her child in everything but her own blood! Mikael's blood runs in your veins, though, just as it does mine and my siblings, all except Niklaus! She has raised you from a young age, she loves you as her daughter. Come home."

Isabel frowned, "I can't, I _won't_ forgive _them_."

"Niklaus and Elijah made their choices, and they chose that harlot over you. Rather brain dead at the time, I would think."

Closing her eyes, Isabel sighed, "I don't know..."

"You must, sister!"

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"No." Finn's face was not grinning, but one of complete seriousness

"Fine. First, though, we have a whole town to compel."

* * *

Needless to say, Isabel needed to feed again after all the compulsion. Original or not, even she had her limits and compelling over a hundred people was one of them. Finn had refused, opting to wait until they got back home for a blood bag. Isabel had rolled her eyes at her brothers adamant hate for what they are, but accepted it. She, too, felt that way at times.

Finn had booked a plane to a town outside Mystic Falls, as the town was small and most of the residence were of some supernatural connection. Needless to say, not many people visited the town unless they had family there. After the plane was booked, Isabel sat for hours in the window seat listening to Finn prattle on about Sage. In truth, she had never liked her brothers mate, but then again Sage had never liked _any _of the Mikaelsons except Finn. After the plane ride was over, Isabel got her only bag, a carry on, from the compartment over her seat. Exiting the airport, Isabel expressly refused to rent a car and insisted they just run all the way to Mystic Falls. Finn had agreed as he really didn't feel like compelling another person for the next ten years, so they took off running.

When Isabel saw the sign, _Welcome To Mystic Falls, Virginia_, she felt her breathing become shorter. The people, vampires, she had avoided for five hundred years were all in the same place at the same time that she was. Finn looked over and gave his sister what he though was a comforting smile, but it just turned out as a grimace. Her older brother might have been an expert at apologizing, but comforting was obviously Elijah's forte.

Her heart tightened at the though of Elijah. She remembered the last words said between them, _"Just stop, Isabel. Katerina is not Tatia, so stop!"_, and just thinking of it made her want to cry. Composing herself, she steeled her emotions and followed Finn through the streets of the small Virginian town. As they came upon a big, white house with roman styled pillars and all around beautiful architecture, she knew this was where the Mikaelsons now resided. She shook her head, she would _not _break down. She felt the hate bubble up again, just like it did whenever she thought of all the cruel things Niklaus had done. She smirked slightly, maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she thought.

As the brother and sister duo walked up the driveway, no one came rushing out. Isabel figured they thought she was Sage and snorted, ignoring Finn's odd look that was directed towards her. All of a sudden, the doors opened and there stood a graceful, somewhat elderly woman with strawberry blonde hair that was styled in a short manner. Her blue eyes were kind as she smiled widely at Isabel, looking at the brunette in wonder.

"Child, you dyed your hair."

A strangled laugh, full of emotion, tore its way out of Isabel's throat, "Yeah. I was going to get it stripped at the hairdressers before we left Forks, but I forgot."

"Well, we can fix that later."

"Yes, I'll get it done as soon as possible." Isabel heard her voice gaining that slight British accent she had always had

"Good. Your hair was always beautiful, a bright blonde color that looked so much like Mikael's." Esther's voice saddened as she spoke her husbands name

"Is everyone in this family emotionally stunted?" The brunette-soon-to-be-blonde reached forward at the same time her mother did and was wrapped in a motherly embrace.

"I missed you, mother."

"And I you, _dotter_."

* * *

_**Dotter = Daughter in Swedish**_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please Review! **_

_**Question of the Chapter: What do you think about Finn? How should Kol react to seeing Isabel? How will the others react to seeing Isabel since they all thought she was dead except Finn and Esther?**_

_**Yeah, Finn and Kol were Isabel's BFF's!**_


	4. Special Vampire

**_Chapter Four: Special Vampire_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot._**

**_Note: If you want to know more about Isabel's power, there's more details in the AU below!_**

**_Thanks to: Oh, wow guys! Thank you so much!_**

* * *

_Maybe I should cry for help  
Maybe I should kill myself (myself)  
Blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

_Maybe I'm a different breed_  
_Maybe I'm not listening_  
_So blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

_~Sail, Awolnation_

* * *

Isabel swallowed, "Are they...?"

"Yes, I am afraid so." Esther smiled sadly, "You must face them sometime."

Isabel stood outside the house with Finn and Esther, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. The Mikaelson siblings inside didn't hear a word they said, there was no possible way they could. After all, Isabel was a special vampire.

* * *

_1490_

_Isabel Mikaelson stopped in the field that had a clear view of the sky, not tired even though she had been running for a whole day. She watched as the pre-dawn sun painted the sky rich shades of yellow and orange. She stayed silent for moment, just watching the sun come up the horizon, as she listened for the sound of a human heartbeat. She heard one, indeed, approaching quickly and thumping louder and louder as it got closer._

_"My lady, since I am the caretaker of this estate I could have organized fresh food for you and prepared your rooms!"_

_Ah, Isaiah Paulson, one of the most trusted and efficient servants the Mikaelsons had. The only one that actually knew what they were. Truly he was her best human friend behind Thomas, who was a kind young man with hazel eyes and light skin. She cringed at the thought of Thomas, the same young man who had dragged her to the kitchens for a special lunch when she had been feeling down about the Petrova whore. She hadn't even thought of him when she had left, only about the three siblings who had already left her behind._

_Spinning around she turned to face the fair haired boy and for a moment time stopped as he stared in horror. Her daylight ring fell into her other hand and she threw it hard in some random direction. She let out the most convincing scream she could as the sun finally crested over the hill. She fell to the ground and waited for the white hot pain to wash over her. She knew it wouldn't kill her, but Isaiah and the Mikaelsons didn't. Besides, Isabel had always loved being dramatic._

_"__Lady Isabel! NO!"_

_She had stopped the pain before, but she didn't know exactly how she did it. She remembered the first time she had felt the pain of the sun, it was after Kol had been daggered in the late 13th century for killing the entire Cult of Silas. Isabel had been so mad she had ripped of the promise ring Niklaus had given her. What she had momentarily forgotten was that it also doubled as her daylight ring. She had only realized what she had done when the sun, which was high in the sky, began to take affect on her. She remembered the pain, flashing and so strong, ripping through her body and after a while she collapsed. She vaguely recalled her screaming for it to stop, for the pain to vanish._

_Now the sun was nearly in the sky and she only had to stay out here until Isaiah left. Then, she could flee to the shadows of the trees at the edge of the forest. She waited and waited for the burning but it never came. The sun was now fully in the sky, washing the hill in light. She heard Isaiah run away, probably to go inform the Mikaelsons of her death, and she stood up when she was sure he was gone. She looked down at her bare hands in confusion, why wasn't she burning?_

_She would only realize years later that when she felt the anger and grief on loosing her favorite remaining brother, she had activated something inside herself. Something that hadn't been around since the first century, since the time of Silas and Qetsiyah. Isabel Mikaelson was a shield._

* * *

"Come along, child, you must do this. If not for yourself, than for Kol and Finn. They will be miserable without you." Esther gave her an encouraging smile

Isabel gave a stiff nod and dropped the shield bubble she had set up so the Mikaelsons inside the house could not hear them. She walked beside Finn as Esther led them through the double doors into the house. As soon as they entered, Isabel heard Rebekah talking.

"Who do you think Finn and mother are with?" Her tone insinuated she didn't want to know

Sweet, kind Rebekah who was always there for Isabel when she needed a shoulder to cry on. The same Rebekah that turned a blind eye to Isabel's pain.

"Probably Sage." Elijah said as Rebekah made a disgusted sound

Noble, honorable Elijah who always protected Isabel from anything that might harm her. The same Elijah that chose Katerina Petrova over her.

"Come now sister, aren't we one big happy family again?" His tone was mocking

Horrific, terrible Niklaus who always caused pain and left a trail of horror wherever he went. The same Niklaus that banished her for Katerina Petrova. The same Niklaus that she gave her heart to, only to have him smash it to pieces. Over the years she had mended it, this was true, but it was never fully whole. Now he was just beyond the hallway that led to the living room, along with the other two people who had hurt her in far too many ways. Then again, Kol was also just beyond that hallway. Isabel forced her feet to keep moving as they followed Esther.

However, when Finn and her mother turned into the lounge, she came to a halt.

"Mother!" Rebekah exclaimed joyously, "I thought you had Sage with you?"

"Well, if I didn't know better, _Rebekah_, I would say you sound far too pleased that out brothers mate isn't here." Kol's voice broke her heart. Finn wasn't lying when he said that Kol had taken her death hard. _This is why you're back here after all, _Isabel thought.

"Well I hope you don't mind my presence all that much?" Isabel asked, covering up her pain with a snarky smile

The four Mikaelsons who though she was truly dead as a door nail gaped at her as she sauntered into the room. Tilting her head, she gave Niklaus a wicked smile as she saw pain flash across his face. Some sick, twisted part of her enjoyed it. _Yes, let him feel the pain I felt for five hundred years. _She then sent an icy look towards Elijah and Rebekah. However, when she saw the youngest Mikaelson brother, she couldn't keep the smile from creeping on her face.

"Isa!" Kol's eyes were wide and disbelieving

Isabel crossed the room in seconds and wrapped him in a hug as he buried his face in her hair.

"I thought you were dead...is this really you?" He whispered

She smiled sadly, "I'm sorry _söta bror _for you pain, but yes it is me."

"I-Isabel? Sister?"

She released the hug and turned to Rebekah. The youngest Original nearly flinched under Isabel's cold gaze.

"Rebekah. Elijah. Niklaus." She nearly spat out the last name, not able to keep the sneer of her face

The Hybrids eyes widened at her saying his name and took a step towards her, but scowled when she took a step back.

"Stay away from me." Her words might as well have been ice

"Why should I? You are my-" Niklaus began heatedly

Isabel felt that rage return again. She grabbed a vase on the table beside her and chucked it at Niklaus, who barely dodged it. He glared at her and ran forward, his hand wrapping around her neck and pushing her into the wall. Their faces were just inches away, she could even feel his breath against her skin. Isabel kicked her leg forward, her foot crashing into his crotch. She smirked as she heard his howl of pain and pushed him back roughly.

"I am your nothing! Just Mikael's second cousin, or do you not remember?"

"Isabel, you are being foolish-" Niklaus snarled at her

"I am not! You forced me to leave my own family for some harlot! Oh, and look at that, she's not even here today! Let me guess, as soon as she found out you were going to sacrifice her, she skipped town!"

When Rebekah spotted the look on Elijah's face, she spoke up, "Isabel, that is enough."

"Oh, really? I don't think it is!" She snapped bitterly, "I spent five hundred years in pain because of you three! So let me make this very clear, I am only returning because of Finn and Kol and mother."

"Why did you pretend you were dead?" Niklaus asked, scowling

Isabel let out a hollow laugh, "I know you too well, once you want something you never give up until you get it!" she smiled a grim smile. "I was not about to allow you ruin what was left of my life Niklaus, not once you declared me no longer yours by saying I was never a part of Always and Forever."

"Exactly love." he smirked, "Exactly as you said...I never give up on what I want."

* * *

_**Söta Bror = Sweet Brother in Swedish**_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please Review! **_

_**Question of the Chapter: Should the Mikaelson's have powers since they are the Originals? What kind of powers?**_

**A vampire who has a shield can make invisible walls around themselves. They call also make a bubble of sorts that lock the sound inside that bubble so that no one outside of the bubble can hear it, not even vampires. They can also shield themselves from the sunlight so they will not burn (In an Originals case, they will not burn. In a normal vampires case they will burn, but not die). They can NOT shield others from sunlight.**


	5. Brishen

**_Chapter Five: Brishen_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot._**

**_Note: Here is the Brishen chapter, new and modified!_**

**_Thanks to: Oh, wow guys! Thank you so much!_**

* * *

_Your heart is full of broken dreams  
Just a fading memory  
And everything's gone but the pain carries on  
Lost in the rain again  
When will it ever end?  
The arms of relief seem so out of reach  
But I, I am here_

_I am with you_  
_I will carry you through it all_  
_I won't leave you, I will catch you_  
_When you feel like letting go_  
_'Cause you're not, you're not alone_

_~Not Alone, Red_

* * *

1495

It had been five years in hell for Isabel Mikaelson, being away from the ones she loved. Although, she supposed she couldn't say she loved them all that much anymore. Four years ago, the wounds had still been fresh and anytime she thought of the Mikaelsons, so much hate and pain bubbled up it almost hurt. She had finally had enough and flipped the switch. She was not mindless or heartless now, no, she just did not care much at all about anyone or anything. For the past four years since she had joined this village rumors had flown around the village that she was a witch, or demon even due to her emotionless state. Walking down the dirt pathway that ran through the English town now, whispers and stares followed her but she just ignored them as always.

Then everything changed.

"Someone help! Please, please help!"

Her gaze snapped forward, watching in a distant interest as a woman carried a boy in her arms. Her breath was released in a sharp breath, as though she had been punched in the stomach when she finally got a clear view of him. He had bleeding wounds all over, he looked so pale and weak. A memory washed over her of Niklaus screaming for help as he carried Henrik in his arms. She had watched the youngest Mikaelson bleed to death as she watched, helpless. As the scene unfolded before her, she was caught between the past and present.

Frantically pushing through the small crowd that had gathered, she watched as the mother placed her child on the ground. A scream tried to rip it's way up her throat as she wanted to plead with the boy to stay with her just as she had done all those years ago. The boy was breathing, just barely, but their human hearing could not hear a heartbeat that faint. She watched as a man, probably the boys father, pulled the distraught woman away from the body. Eventually, people dropped their gazes and quietly walked away in a somber mood. Death was a typical thing here, you were lucky to live past twenty, and normally the bodies were carried off and forgotten. It had never affected her before, until now. She wouldn't let Henrik die again.

Walking forward she kneeled, not caring that she was getting her dress dirty, and held the boy close to her chest. She carried him bridal style back to her home in a fast manner, though she would later deny that she did not see a blonde boy in her arms. No, instead she saw a brunette boy with gashes from those horrid wolves bleeding on his chest. Entering her cottage, she placed him on the bed and looked at him with scrutiny. If she didn't change the boy, he would die. Would she be able to live with that? The answer came to her as soon she asked herself this.

In an almost daze, she bit her wrist and opened the boys mouth. She fed him her blood, making sure he swallowed, as she hoped she had preformed the process soon enough. She heard his heart give one last beat and dropped her eyes. Isabel sent a silent prayer for the blonde boy, though it would probably never get to its destination as the words fell from damned lips. She felt emotion wash over her for the first time in four years and it was horrible, however, she pushed it aside. She had to focus on Henrik. _Henrik_. No, that was not right. This was not the tenth century, it was five hundred years later. This boy was not Henrik, he was just some unfortunate soul.

Shaking her head, Isabel bit back tears as she clutched her head. It was so confusing, all the emotions swirled inside her like a hurricane. She knew what this meant, of course. Her humanity had been turned back on by this dying- make that dead child, undead if all went well. Now was not the time for break down, she knew the boy would need to feed when he woke up to complete the transition, so she would have to grab a villager. It was a good distraction, at least.

Isabel sped out of the cottage and grabbed the first human she saw. Taking the woman back, she knocked her upside the temple and laid the unconscious human against the wall. Isabel then wet a cloth and grabbed some bandage wraps then walked back to the bed. She carefully took of the boys bulky cloth shirt, fit for the weather outside but very difficult for Isabel to remove when it was wet with blood. Looking at the boy's chest, she felt sick as she saw the dried and fresh blood mingled together along with the shredded skin. As the boy was turning into a vampire with each passing second the wounds were healing nicely, but Isabel knew if she was in this situation she wouldn't want to wake with blood and dead skin all over her.

She wiped away at the blood, being careful as not to cause the boy pain. As the blood was removed along with the shredded pieces of skin, eventually his chest was clean and all that remained from the injury was tender red skin and the outline of teeth and claws. Looking at the boy who shared both her light skin and sunshine blonde hair, she felt an unfamiliar feeling well up in her chest. She realized with a shock that it was sort of like what she felt for Kol, except a lot stronger. A bond that could not be broken by anything, a mothers love. It was strange really, after four years, to have her emotions back.

This boy, she figured as she surveyed him while she wrapped his bare chest in bandages for good measures, he was naught but four and ten. She knew why she immediately thought back to Henrik's death, this boy and her adopted brother from so long ago were close in age. Eventually, to Isabel's relief, he began to stir and his eyes flew open as he bolted up in shock. She stared into grey eyes, piercing and the color of silver. Placing a hand on his shoulder and trying to calm him down, Isabel gave what she though was a soothing smile. He took deep breaths and glanced around with fear.

"You...you're the woman mother says to stay away from. The witch!"

She cracked a smile, if any witch heard that they would have a heart attack.

"No child, I am not a witch but a vampire."

His eyes widened further, "Oh, I do not know what that is, please forgive me! Ma'am, if you would happen to know, what happened to me? The last I remember, I was attacked by a bear! Also, w-why does my throat burn-?!"

Sitting beside him on the bed, she took his hand, "You were dying, so I saved you. Now, I grow tired of calling you child. What is your name?"

"Really? Thank you, you are not a witch at all, ma'am! My name is Brishen!"

"Well, Brishen it is then. My name is Isabel. About your throat burning, I...turned you into what I am. A vampire, a different species that must drink human blood to survive."

The boy blanched, "What? Y-you mean demons? I'm a demon?"

"No! You will not ever think like that!", Isabel said vehemently, "There are some out there, Brishen, who deserve the label of demon! You are not one of those vampires! Though, I do fear I might be."

Brishen looked at her with innocent eyes, "If you saved me, Isabel, you can't be all that evil can you?"

Isabel looked down at him with a smile, small but meaningful. She squeezed his hand in a comforting manner before getting back to the problem of completing Brishen's translation.

She turned to the woman in the corner and let the compulsion seep into her voice, "Come over here and stand still."

Isabel turned back to the boy, "Well then, Brishen, all you must do is think of blood. Human blood. Focus on the burning of you throat and aim for the vein in her neck."

"What if I can't-" He looked at her with scared and devastated eyes, "What if I hurt her?"

Isabel pursed her lips, he would most likely kill her. However, Brishen didn't need to know that and it would be easier to get him over the guilt than to have to watch him mummify for not feeding soon enough. She didn't care if it was selfish, "Do not worry, just do as I said."

He did as she had instructed and, as his fangs came out, he leapt off the bed. Isabel watched as he latched onto the woman's neck and drained her of blood in minutes. As the body fell to the floor, Brishen pulled back with his face normal all except the blood smeared on his mouth. He looked at the body with wide eyes.

"D-did I kill her?"

"Yes, but do not worry. This was your first time, you will probably kill more than-"

Isabel watched as tears collected in his eyes and she instantly felt terrible. She thought back to her first kill, she had been racked with guilt for over a month. She had thought of herself as a monster, and she didn't want this child who looked so much like the baby brother she lost to go through that. She wiped the remaining blood off his mouth with a rag and Brishen into a hug as he cried.

"I did not mean to kill her, Isabel! I swear!"

"Shh, Brishen, I know. I know."

* * *

1658

She had spent a hundred and sixty-three years with this child, but he could still surprise her. He still didn't look a day over fourteen, and he didn't act like he was a day over fourteen either. He now had his hair cut to his ears, shaggy and blonde, and he wore the clothes of a trader. Brishen had always hated the fashions of this century, he said there were too many frills on everything. Hell, he would probably look poorer than the usual trader had it not been for the lapis lazuli ring on his right hand. The ring was simple, a stone set in silver, but she had threatened the witch with death if she didn't get one that worked properly.

They had taken to being brother and sister in public, as their coloring was so similar, though it was obvious to anyone with eyes that he adored her like only a child could a mother. It was also obvious that if you hurt that boy, his 'sister' would tear you limb from limb and feed you to the bears. However, despite this, they pulled of the brother and sister act very well. They did, after all, have the same pale skin and vibrant blonde hair.

It was natural, though, to Brishen to think of Isabel as a mother. He had been in a situation similar to hers as a child, his father was very cold towards him and, while his mother loved him, she didn't show as much affection as most parents did. So when Isabel turned him all those years ago. _She _had been the one to teach him_,_ s_he _had been the one to help him grow as a vampire. _She _had been the one to force him to ingest vervain so he wouldn't be able to be compelled. Most of all, _she _had been the one to love him like only a mother could.

To Isabel, it was only natural to think of Brishen as a son. She had taught him and been there for him. She would threaten a powerful witch without a second thought for him. She had been with him for nearly two hundred years and he was still the same ball of sunshine. She had barely cried in nearly a hundred and fifty years and, whenever she did, Brishen would swear he would kill whoever hurt her. She would always smile and give him a warm hug, feeling happier than ever that she had him as a companion.

Currently, they were walking down a fisherman's town filled with houses lining the river that ran through the village. Brishen was waving his hands around in an extravagant manner, walking backwards, retelling a ridiculous story of him down at the river.

"I tell you, I nearly got hit in the face with a fish!"

"Dear Brishen, maybe if you had not grabbed the poor animal out of the water and held in such a loose grip that wouldn't have happened."

"Humph, I think the damned thing did it on purpose!"

"The fish...purposely hit you in the face...because?"

"Well...I-I don't know..."

Isabel laughed and shook her head. They slowly made their way back into the village and away from the river. They began to walk down less beaten paths into the woods towards their small cottage. Brishen was going on about some crazy idea that fish were out to get him, but Isabel merely shook her head and laughed despite his protests that it was all true.

"I must go get water from the well. Brishen, you go on inside."

"No, no!" The boy snatched the pail from her, "Let me!"

She watched as he ran out the door with human speed and let a chuckle rippled from her throat. She went inside and began to chop up the fish and vegetables for pottage. She scraped them all into a bowl and mixed them together. After she got the water from Brishen, all she would have to do was dump it in and boil the mixture. However, she dropped the spoon in her hands when she heard the shouted plea.

"MAMA! _PLEASE _HELP! HURRY, PLEASE!"

Not wasting anytime, she sped out of the small cottage and into the woods at top vampire speed. When she finally came across Brishen a wave of anger ripped through her and immediately her fangs were out. Her _son _was on the ground with a stake about to be plunged into his chest by a man who held him down by his neck. There was another man above him who was slowly dropping vervain in his face as Brishen struggled to get away. She noticed the other stake stuck into his right thigh, helping hold him to the ground.

"You, demon, shall be sent back to hell where you belong!"

Isabel looked on in horror as the man raised the stake higher. Speeding forward, she grabbed the arm that held the stake and ripped it clean of. Grabbing him off of her son, she sunk her fangs into his neck, ignoring the screams. She dropped him to the ground and kicked him into a tree. Turning to the other man who had dropped the vervain and was cowering in fear. His pleads fell on deaf ears as she bared her fangs and snarled. Grabbing a handful of his hair she ripped his head clean off and chucked it to lay by the other man. Sneering and seething, she grabbed the stake and viciously shoved it into the already dead mans heart.

Not caring about the blood on her dress, Isabel sat on the ground and held Brishen's face in her lap. Grabbing the stake in his thigh, the woman gently pulled it out. She then bit into her wrist and fed him her blood, mirroring her actions from so long ago. Slowly the vervain burns had began to heal and she just sat there, stroking his face as he cringed in pain. She was gladder than ever that she had started him on vervain all those years ago. He had built up some immunity to it, and the wounds would have been so much worse if he hadn't.

"Brishen, I-I should have gone, I'm so sorry."

"No, mama...I'm s-sorry...they snuck up on me and I-I...one had vervain I tried to fight but..."

"Shh, child...hush...I'm just glad you're safe. I couldn't bear to lose you." Tears welled in her eyes as she held him tighter

Isabel knew he was still rather young in vampire terms, not to mention that he was only physically fourteen. If one had vervain and a stake...she knew Brishen always saw the best in people and would never suspect anyone. At least, he didn't before. Now she wasn't so sure how he would be around total strangers.

"Mama, don't cry..."

Brishen sat up, flinching in slight pain, and hugged his mother tightly looking for comfort.

"It's ok, Brishen, I'm here..."

* * *

_1820_

"Come now, Brishen, this shall be so much fun!"

"But, mother, I have a bad feeling!"

"Oh, hush, you! I have said it a thousand times, so I shall say it once more! This will be fun!"

"Very well..."

Isabel smiled and they continued their walk down the streets of New Orleans. They had heard about a party that the governor was throwing for some wealthy family that had been in New Orleans for a while. She had not been to a party in so long, she jumped at the chance to get herself and Brishen some new dress clothes. He now wore black breeches with a matching waist coat. Underneath the waist coat was a white linen shirt with a navy blue vest over it. The black neck tie clung close to his throat and he wore black buckled shoes. She, on the other hand, wore a powder blue ball gown that was held up by her tight hooped corset. The dress was bunched in the back and gave a ruffled effect as she walked. The gown had white lace on it, lining the long sleeves at the end and the bodice.

She gave a carefree laugh for no reason, not having felt this happy for a long time. She suppose she owed this to her adoptive son, he always seemed to brighten up her day. Even after the incident with those two idiotic fools, he was still a kind, loving boy. She supposed, though, he might look a bit young to be going to a ball like this. She would say she wanted him to grow up to be very social, and if anyone asked too many questions she could always compel them.

As they entered the ball room of the governor's house, looking at all the finely dressed woman and men and hearing all the music was really an experience she was going to be sure to remember. Walking into the ball, she took Brishen by the arm and dragged him into the middle of the dance floor. It was a flurry of skirts as she and Brishen easily kept up. He was rather tall for fourteen, probably only a few inches shorter than she.

The whole night they danced and listened to the music. Eventually she broke away from the masses with Brishen, breathless and giddy, as the smile would not leave her face. Then something happened and her whole night did a 360. Her vision locked on a man across the room. He was handsome, well dressed, alluring even. He was Niklaus Mikaelson. Rebekah was on his left and Elijah on his right. _That Petrova whore isn't far behind, I'm sure! _

If the Mikaelsons saw her with Brishen, she knew they would kill him. Snarling at the thought, she knew she would rip Niklaus limb from limb by herself if he dared touch her son.

"Brishen, we're leaving." she hissed to him

"Why are we..." he trailed off as he followed his mother gaze and his eyes open wide, "Is that _them_?"

"Yes." she snapped

He snarled, his lip curling up and veins began to form under his eyes. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she brought him back to reality and together they left in a rush. Only stopping when they were four blocks away. Breathing hard, Isabel felt tears enter her eyes as she knew what she had to do.

"Brishen, you must go."

"Yes, we'll leave now!" he said as he got ready to walk away

"No." The fourteen year old stopped to look at her with wide eyes, "You'll leave. In a few years, once I'm sure they didn't see me or aren't hunting me now because of this, I will find you again. I have been foolish, you know how _he _is. Possessive and Cruel, I am sure it is his goal in life to make my existence a living hell and there is no better way to do that than through you."

Brishen stopped and looked at her, his eyes welling with tears. He nodded slowly and hugged her tight. As she hugged him back, he heard him mutter that he understood and that if she ever needed him she could always find him. When they broke apart, she gave him a sad smile which he returned. Making her promise to be safe, he sped away into the deep city of New Orleans.

She only let her tears fall when she knew he was long gone.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! **_

_**Question of the Chapter: Brishen vs. Marcel? Who would win? Keep in mind Brishen is about 200 years older!**_

_**Ok, that ones out of the way XD Long chapter, much?**_


	6. Here I Come

**_Chapter Six: Here I Come_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot. Also, I own Brishen!_**

**_Note: A bit of insight on the Cullen's activity and a bit of a certain blonde haired, gray eyed boy at the end ;)_**

**_Thanks to: Everyone! You guys are amazing! I mean, I never once thought...you guys are just so amazing!_**

* * *

_So I murder love in the night,  
Watching them fall one by one they fight,  
Do you think you'll  
Love me too, ooh, ooh?_

_Baby, I'm a sociopath,_  
_Sweet serial killer._  
_On the warpath,_  
_'Cause I love you_  
_Just a little too much._

_~Serial Killer, Lana Del Ray_

* * *

**_September 20th, 2010 (6 days later)_**

"Why did you leave? You miss her!" Alice protested with narrowed eyes

Edward looked at her with a stern expression, "It's what's best for her. She is an angel, I am a demon. If we stayed any longer my angel would have been hurt either by Victoria or by me."

Alice glared, "You would have never hurt her!"

"I wanted to!" Edward wailed, "Every second I wanted to drain her of blood but stopped myself..."

Alice was sure if their kind could cry, Edward could have been bawling. They stood in the middle of the house they we staying in while they visited Alaska, the Denali's actually, where arguments much like this one happened regularly. Ever since the Cullens had left Forks, and Bella, Edward had been sulking like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes, but you loved her to much to do that!" Alice cried loudly, throwing her hands in the air

"I am soulless. If we had stayed, you know I would have eventually gave in to what I know Bella wants, still wants. To be like us."

"Why is that such a bad thing?"

"Did you not hear me?" He whispered, "I am soulless. We are soulless. We feed from animals to live, killing innocent creatures, and we have no heart. Our skin is stone hard and cold, no blood runs through our veins. I couldn't do that to her..."

He was cut off when all of a sudden the pixie like Cold One spaced out. A blank look crossed her face as she stood there, still as the stone that her skin was made of.

* * *

**_Alice's Vision_**

_Bella, at least that's who Alice thought the woman was, stood in what looked to have been a beautiful outfit. Now, however, her white blouse that hung loosely of her body and left her arms bare was splattered in blood. Her blonde hair was down, letting the loose curls spill over her shoulders as she knelt over a man's body. As she stood up with her brown eyes shining with anger, Alice could see that the man's neck was seemingly snapped as he laid on the ground. He was dark skinned and dressed in a casual, but still classy, manner with dark eyes and a bald head. Isabel smirked._

_"_Never _touch my family again! I might not have made a home here all those years ago, but they did! I will not allow you to take away the one place that they were ever truly happy!"_

_"The only time I have ever been truly happy is with you. Although...psychotic and over-protective really suits you."_

_Bella glanced behind her with a dark smile, "Oh, well, my psychotic-ness could never match yours."_

_The man who now stood behind her smirked, "Is psychotic-ness even a word, Isa?"_

_She scowled, "Well if it isn't then I just made it one! Now, do you want to shut up or have all of New Orleans find out about you Beatles obsession? I know you have all their records hidden under your bed!"_

* * *

Alice could see the horror on Edwards' face as he looked into her mind and saw her vision.

"W-was that Bella?" He looked sick

"I think so." Alice said quietly as, honestly, she felt as sick as Edward looked. The thought that Bella, sweet and innocent and naïve Bella, could do something like that was enough to make anyone's gut twist. Well, except the Mikaelsons. Then again, each and every one of them had done a lot worse and the Cullens didn't know who they were, anyways. Yet, that is.

"She had blonde hair!" Edward protested, "Bella has brunette hair!"

"Did you see her face though? They could be twins if Bella had a different hair color!"

"No!" Edward protested looking defeated, "My Bella is an angel! She could never _snap somebody's neck_!"

"You know my visions never lie unless something happens to stop them!"

"Well..." Edward looked at his sister with pitiful eyes, "It-it has to be wrong...r-right?"

They were interrupted as the rest of the Cullens walked in. Esme seemed happier than she had been a while, though her smile was forced, and Carlisle seemed to be in higher spirits than when they left Forks. As Rosalie and Emmett sat down on the couch and Jasper pulled Alice to sit with him, all eyes glanced to Esme and Carlisle. Edward and Alice seemed to sag in relief that everybody had been to curious to be listening in on their conversation.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked, raising an eyebrow

"We're moving!" Esme said brightly

Carlisle continued quickly before anyone speak out, though he seemed to be convincing himself more that the others, "It will be good for all of you. The family has been depressed ever since we left Forks, so this will be good for all of you."

Alice glanced at Edward as she thought _'If we move, it'll be harder to find out about Bella!_' and she saw Edward move his head slightly.

"Where to?" Emmett asked

Esme was still smiling as she answered, "Mystic Falls, Virginia."

* * *

The door to the rest stop swung open and when the woman looked up too see who it was, her eyes bulged. The young man who walked in couldn't be more than fifteen, maybe younger, but he walked with confidence and presence it was impossible to not feel two inches tall. His hair was pale blonde and swept to the side, as though he had walked a windstorm. His eyes were gray, no, silver and they stood out against his pale skin. He wore a light blue V-neck with black skinny jeans and black sneakers as he strutted in.

"Hullo!" He spoke in a thick British accent, "How are you?"

The woman just stared at him, so he continued, "Might I get directions to Mystic Falls, Virginia?"

"O-oh!" The woman was brought out of her stupor, "Of course!"

She grabbed a map from under the counter and handed it to him with a kind smile. He nodded in thanks and walked out with only a smile sent towards the woman. When he was in his car he spread the map out and quickly memorized it then sat it in the passenger seat of his car. Sighing, he leaned his head back before he got out on the road.

"So close, mum. Only 98 miles left."

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! **_

_**Question of the Chapter: How far ahead in time do you think Alice's vision is? Is she even alive when it happens? Is it even in this story? Or is it in the sequel? HOLY COW Did I just give you a sampler to the sequel of this when there are still about 30 chapters ago?**_

_**Also, what do you want done with the Cullens?**_


	7. Family

**_Chapter Seven: Family_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot. Also, I own Brishen!_**

**_Note: This chapter takes place AT THE SAME DATE AND TIME the previous chapter (Chapter Six) did! It focuses on...well you'll find out!_**

**_Thanks to: I love you guys. Seriously._**

* * *

_Have no fear for giving in  
Have no fear for giving over  
You'd better know that in the end  
Its better to say too much  
Then never say what you need to say again_

_Even if your hands are shaking_  
_And your faith is broken_  
_Even as the eyes are closing_  
_Do it with a heart wide open_

_~Say, John Mayer_

* * *

**_September 20th, 2010_**

"Is it just me, or does mother seem worried?" Isabel cast her brother a concerned look

Kol laughed, "It's _mother_, Isa! Of course she's worried! After all she _is _living in a house with her five children! Although, I swear she dotes on me more than you do! I actually think she'll smother Bekah!"

His sister snorted, "Oh Rebekah loves all the attention and you know it! Especially from mother!"

Kol smiled slightly at the bitter way his sister spoke about her youngest sibling. It was 3 o'clock in the morning and they were currently sitting at the bar in the Mystic Grill. Since it was getting close to winter the town seemed to be shutting down eariler then expected and they'd been forced to make a late meal out of a few drunks who'd been straggling about. No, they weren't dead. Just a few pints lower in blood then when they'd entered the bar. Nothing they couldn't sleep off or pass off as a symptom of their hangovers.

"Finn!" Kol exclaimed joyously, abandoning his drink in favor for getting up and throwing an arm around his older brother. Finn merely rolled his eyes at his brother's bipolar tendencies and looked at Isabel.

"Do you want something to drink?" The blonde woman grinned wryly

Finn looked at his sister with a disbelieving look, "You are really asking me this? Although I see finally got your hair done."

She had gotten her hair done at the hair salon earlier today. It had gone from a dull, muddy brown to a slightly whitish blonde. The stylist said that as her hair grew it would return to it's original color, though it would take about a year as she had even dyed her roots brown. At the comment on her hair Isabel smiled and shook her glass again.

"Yes I am really asking you this!"

At her older brother's exasperated look, Isabel merely laughed and asked another question, "Then why are you here?"

"Mother wants all of us at the house." Finn explained

"At three in the morning?" Kol raised an eyebrow

"That is what she said."

"Ok, come on Kol!" Isabel grabbed her brothers arm and forced him to put down the glass. If there was one promise she would never break, it was that she would do anything for her mother. As the vampires sped back to the house, Isabel felt her stomach churning at the thought of being in the same room as _them_. She tried to be civil, she really did, but every time she saw them she remembered every bad thing they had done. That wasn't fair, she knew, because both Kol and Finn had done bad things as well. Then again, they also hadn't ripped her heart to shreds. As they walked in front of the house, Finn stopped her.

"It will be okay." He older brother whispered low enough so only she could hear

"I know." She whispered back

Finn pulled her into a quick hug and Kol gave her two thumbs up with a wide cheesy smile. She laughed and shoved Kol on the shoulder playfully as they all walked into the house together. The two brothers and their sister made their way to the lounge room and walked in to a somewhat somber scene. Esther stood with a sad smile while Niklaus sat in a high back chair and Rebekah and Elijah shared a couch. Isabel and Kol snagged the couch on the opposite side of the room as Finn sat in the chair next to them.

"Mother?" Rebekah began wearily, "Is everything alright?"

Esther turned slowly and spoke with a sigh, "My children I don't have long left."

Kol looked at her with slightly wide eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, child, I am dying."

"No!" Finn said, aghast, "You are only around forty five physically! Not even fifty!"

"Children, please, let me explain." Esther sat down, "When I returned to this world my intentions were not pure. I thought you were all monsters that were better off gone. However, seeing you all together...I see that you still have hope. You can still be saved."

Niklaus looked at his mother with narrowed eyes and snarled, "You mean to say you were going to kill us all?"

Isabel glared coldly, "Obviously that is not her intention now or we would all be dead!"

"Yes, as Isabel said." Esther tried to calm her son

"So...what does this have to do with you dying?" Rebekah asked hesitantly

"The spirits only sent me back to destroy all vampires..." The older woman trailed off

"Now that you refuse to, you're being sent back." Isabel finished

"Yes. I have only a day left, twenty four hours that started three hours ago. By midnight I will be dead. I was far too cowardly to tell you earlier."

"Maybe we can save you?" Kol asked

"It is impossible. The spirits of the witches sent me here and they will take me back." Esther stood and faced her children

There were varying reactions to the news. Elijah and Rebekah both seemed so dismayed they could barely keep from verbalizing it, Niklaus' face was stone as he showed not one emotion, Finn looked absolutely distraught, and both Isabel and Kol gripped each others hands.

Esther gave them all another sad look, "You have to understand that all those years I felt every single ounce of pain you caused, that _other _vampires caused! Now I can see the humanity, the hope for more and the possibility of happy lives in all of you. I see that now, and I love you all even more for it."

"Rebekah, you have grown into a beautiful woman. Strong, so strong it's astounding really. All the heartbreak you've been through, yet you stay true to yourself. That takes a special kind of person." Rebekah wrapped her mother in a hug as Esther came closer to her youngest daughter. After being released Esther stood before Elijah.

"Elijah, you have tried so hard to stay true to your word and you are truly the noblest vampire, I do not care that you slip sometimes. You are _almost _always there for your family, that is what counts." She lifted her eldest child's head and smiled at him and he smiled back, though she could still see the shame in his eyes for what he did to sable. The original witch then moved to Finn and held both his hands.

"Finn, dear, you would stay by my side to the end even if it meant ending your own life. You would stay by Isabel's side even if it meant condemning your own happiness, and you would do the same for Kol. You are loyal to a fault and I hope you can extend that loyalty to the rest of your siblings." Finn's eyes glowed with sadness as his mother walked over to Kol and smiled kindly at him.

"My youngest son, you are not the most humane nor kind but you are always in good humor. You are the light in a dark tunnel and you would do anything for your family."

Esther moved closer to where Niklaus still sat in his chair, though he stood and looked his mother in the eyes when she stood in front of him. The others watched, Rebekah with tears in her eyes, wondering what would happen next. The witch grabbed Niklaus' hand and smiled gently, as though he were made of porcelain.

"You are my son, no matter what. You have done terrible and horrible things, and on the Other Side when I felt all the pain of you victims, I regretted that you were still alive. That you had not died in Henrik's place. Now, you see, I realize that I was wrong to wish that. You have a light inside the darkness of your heart, you just need to find it."

She smiled and pulled him into a hug, in which Klaus stood stiffly with a tear shining in his eye that he furiously held back. Slowly he returned his mothers hug, but soon enough she turned to her last child.

"Isabel, dear child, you will forever have a home in this family. You are special, believe it or not, and I hope you never feel the pain of heartbreak again. When you were young and orphaned you were brought into this family, and it was never the same. Mikael even loved you like a daughter. You were forced from your own home five hundred years ago, but still you are strong. You are a fighter. Never forget this."

She placed a kiss on Isabel's forehead as she stepped back to take another look at her children, "Now, how about I spend my last day in the comfort of my family?"

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! **_

_**Question of the Chapter: What do you think about Esther? What should happen next chapter?**_


	8. Her Death

**_Chapter Eight: Her Death_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot. Also, I own Brishen!_**

**_Note: Done! Took forever, but it's done._**

**_Thanks to: I love you guys so much!_**

* * *

_Now that the truth is  
Just a rule that you can bend  
You crack the whip  
Shape shifting trick, the past again_

_~Black Sheep, Metric_

* * *

**_September 20th, 2010 (Later that day, around 11:00 PM)_**

Rebekah was upstairs with Esther, having 'quality mother-daughter time', about an hour before Esther was called back to the other side. She had already spoken with the boys first thing for a few hours. Isabel wasn't jealous that she was the sole remaining family member yet to have her alone time with Esther, her time with their mother was fast approaching. She was sitting by Kol and Finn while Klaus and Elijah stood in the corner sulking. They were having a debate about whether or not blood would age like wine, the older it gets the better tasting it gets. Isabel and Finn were on the side of hell no, because seriously, stale blood? Gross. Kol, however, was adamant that they should bleed someone out and wait a century before drinking it. Isabel shivered at the mere thought of it.

"Kol, there is a reason blood from the vein is better that blood bags." Finn explained calmly, seeing as he had drank from both an knew the temptation of living of blood bags so he would not hurt anyone. It was a uphill struggle, honestly, but after realizing what pain it would cause people to bite them...it was worth it in his opinion. However, this view was not popular among vampire kind, even Cold Ones. Even his own siblings chose to drink from the vein when they could.

"Still-"

"Isabel, child, might I speak with you?"

The brown eyed woman turned her head to see Rebekah coming down the stairs with a happy, if not a little sad, expression. Ignoring her, Isabel turned her attention to Esther, who stood at the bottom of the staircase. Her formerly vibrant hair was streaked with gray and she looked frail, but still proud and strong in a way as she beckoned her adoptive daughter over. Isabel stood, nodding to Finn and Kol, and followed her mother up the stairs. As she walked behind the witch, she noticed they were heading to Isabel's designated room while she had been in the house. Esther pushed the door open and motioned her in. Isabel set in her bed and Esther set behind her, a solemn feeling in the air as Isabel extended her shield so no one outside the room would hear them.

"I hope one day you might forgive my two sons and daughter, Isabel, for I know what they did to you was terrible."

The blonde woman's jaw tightened, "I really don't think that's possible."

"It's your mother's dying wish, Isabel." Esther held her hand, "Please try."

Isabel looked at Esther in shock. This was what her mother wanted her to do? This was her mother's last wish for her?

"Please..." Isabel whispered, "Don't ask this of me..."

"As I said, try. For me, please."

Closing her eyes, Isabel swallowed. She had once said she would do anything for Esther, the woman who raised her properly when her own mother had died, and if this was her last wish before her soul went back to the Other Side...

Shaking her head, Isabel closed her eyes.

"Fine." She spoke harsher than she meant to as she opened her eyes again to stare at Esther, "I will try. However, do not expect everything to be as it was before they betrayed me. It could not have hurt me more if Niklaus had stuck an ash coated dagger in my heart like he did everyone else! _That will never be forgotten_."

"Nor do I expect it to be." Esther said gently, smiling

Swallowing, Isabel nodded sharply. Esther took a shuddering breathe and held her chest as her daughter looked at her urgently, eyes wide and scared. Esther breathed deeply and smiled sadly at Isabel.

"If I'm going to do this, I must do it now." Esther whispered

The witch reached out and placed her hand on Isabel stomach. The vampire felt a warm feeling wash over her, not just a happy feeling but something euphoric. Like every good memory in her whole existence was replaying in here memory all at the same time. The whole room shined for a second, before Esther took her hand away, looking exhausted. Isabel _felt _different. For a moment it felt like she had life, like heart beating and pulsing _life_, underneath her skin. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in years and she was devastated when it faded.

"W-what...?"

"You'll know soon child." Esther breathed out

"Are you ok?" Isabel said, alarmed, as she took in Esther's appearance. Whatever the Original Witch had done, it had drained her even more than she had been.

"I-I channeled the power I was given to destroy and instead..." The words faded as the light left the witches now dimmed eyes

"Mother?" Isabel whispered

Isabel gently carried her mother to the couch and closed her eyes, hanging her head in a moment of silence. The Original Witch was dead.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! **_

_**Question of the Chapter: How do you think the rest of the Mikaelson's will react? What was the gift Esther gave Isabel? Was it her powers or something else?**_

_**Not as sad as it would be if the siblings didn't know she would die. In the next chapter we get Esther's Funeral and a few more flashbacks ;) What do YOU want the flashbacks to be?**_


	9. Memories

**_Chapter Nine: Memories_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot. Also, I own Brishen!_**

**_Note: Whoop! New chapter! ALSO! Keep in mind that kids 1000 years ago would have had to grow up faster than they would nowadays._**

**_Thanks to: Everyone! You guys are awesome!_**

* * *

_I know love is mean, and love hurts  
But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!_

_..._

_I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side  
Cause Imma ride or die  
Whether you fail or fly  
Well shit at least you tried.  
But when you walked out that door, a piece of me died_

_~Blue Jeans, Lana Del Ray_

* * *

**_September 21st, 2010_**

Esther was buried at sunrise. Honestly it was all a blur for Isabel as they stood around the unmarked grave that Kol had acquired and she felt...numb. It was like a dream, and she had known it was too good to be true from the beginning. Even back in Forks she could hardly believe that Finn had come and gotten her because Esther was back from the dead. She had quickly brought down the walls she had began to slowly build on the trip to Mystic Fall when she saw Kol and Esther, and now she was beginning to wish she had left them up.

She eventually stopped staring at the grave in silence and began to watch the memories as they played across her mind. Memories of good and bad times...they all made her who she is now. They all led her to be standing there, breathing in the scent of wild flowers and fresh morning dew, as she laid her mother to rest.

* * *

_**Late 900's**_

Isabel stood beside Esther shyly as she stared at Mikael and his children. There were four of them; Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, and Kol if she could remember their names correctly. Elijah was the oldest, being seven though Finn was close behind at six. Niklaus, like her, was five and Kol was three. She supposed there would be another family member soon, as Esther was with child again. Isabel couldn't help but hope it was a girl, as she most certainly did _not _want to spend all her time with a bunch of stinky boys.

"Child!" Mikael barked, making her jump, "Introduce yourself!"

"Um." Esther nudged her forward, "I-Isabel Williamson."

"Your name is Mikaelson from now on, child." His voice was not as stern as his face, "If we are to take you in, you will take the family name. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Isabel nodded, not really understanding

"Also, now that you hold our name you must present yourself in an appropriate way. Is this understood?" Before she could even nod, he continued, "Now. Boys, introduce yourselves."

"Elijah." He had dark hair and a slight smile as he answered

"Finn Mikaelson." This boy dipped his head in a formal manner

"Niklaus!" Bright blue eyes stared at her through slightly shaggy blonde hair

"This is Kol." Esther gestured to the little boy who held Elijah's hand

"Good. Now, supper will be ready soon. You are allowed to do whatever you wish, as long as it is an appropriate activity for a child your age, until then but you are expected to be on time. Is that understood, Isabel?"

"Yes."

"Very good." Mikael spared her a smile before walking away with Esther

"Your parents are dead?" Niklaus questioned her as soon as his mother and father were gone

"Niklaus Mikaelson!" Elijah shot his brother a disappointed look, "That is not something you should ask someone!"

"Sorry!" The young boy ducked his head, cheeks bright pink

"U-umm..." Isabel began, "Yes, my mother and father are dead."

After that, Elijah tapped Niklaus on the shoulder and quickly ran away. Before Niklaus could get very far in running, he tripped over a root causing both his brother to laugh at him. He turned bright pink and quickly scrambled up, lunging at Elijah with a battle cry. Isabel grabbed Kol before the young child could get caught in the mess and they both sat at the edge of the forest watching the boys play. Well, Niklaus and Elijah played and Finn watched over them.

* * *

**_2 Months Later_**

"So, we are going to have a new baby brother!" Elijah told them

"How do you know? It could be a girl!" Isabel argued

"Yes, Isa, but it is most likely a boy."

Isabel sniffed, "Well, I hope it is not like Nik."

"Hey!" Said boy yelled, scowling at the blonde girl

"Everyone be quiet!" Finn hushed them

The five children sat in a circle on the ground outside. It was only two months into Isabel's life with the Mikaelsons and Esther was already in labor. If the children listened, they could hear Esther's pained cries as Ayana helped her give birth. Mikael was there as well, probably just outside the room where his wife was giving birth to his fifth child. Soon, there would be six Mikaelson children, five of them from Mikael and Esther and one an orphan.

Isabel didn't really miss her mother and father that much. They were even colder than Mikael when it came to affection, never giving hugs or kind words. The only time she could remember receiving any care from her mother was when she was sick, and even then it was just the bare minimum. She enjoyed the company of Esther much more, she always hugged and kissed and whispered encouragements. It was a strange, but welcome, difference from being an only child to being in a family so large.

"Children." Mikael's voice caught the kids attention, "Come and meet your sister, Rebekah."

Elijah rolled his eyes when Isabel gave him a look that said she was right and he was wrong. The kids quickly filed in the small, wooden house to see the new baby. As they walked, Isabel felt nervousness shift in her stomach for the first time as a scary thought crept its way into her head. What is Esther wouldn't want her anymore since she had a little girl of her own? Isabel was just an orphan who was lucky enough to have some distant relatives to take her in.

Mikael pulled the cloth that separated the rooms back and revealed a worn out, but smiling, Esther holding a bundle of cloth and sitting up in the makeshift bed. Ayanna smiled as she helped Kol up on the bed and he immediately curled into his mothers side. Esther smiled and placed a hand on top of his head as she waved the rest of the children over.

"Elijah, would you like to hold your sister?"

"Yes, mother!" The boy nodded eagerly, holding his hands out

"Be careful." Mikael warned him from behind the group

The baby was set in his arm gently and he cradled the babe close to him. Finn stood next to his mother and Kol, as if he were guarding them, and watched as his older brother held Rebekah. Isabel walked over closer to the bed and stood next to Elijah on the tips of her toes to see the red faced baby. Rebekah's eyes were closed as she slept and the six year old could see blonde wisps of hair on top of her head.

"She is pretty!" Isabel looked at Esther with wide eyes

Esther laughed, "Yes she is, child, now come here."

Isabel clumsily climbed up the bed with a little assistance from Finn. She then hugged her mothers waist gently and peeked over at Kol, who had fallen asleep on their mothers other side. As she laid there, watching Niklaus try and get Elijah to let him hold Rebekah and Finn telling them both that it was his turn to hold the baby, all the nervousness disappeared. She was happy.

* * *

_**8 Years Later**_

"Nik! Nik!"

Kol ran up to where his brother sat on a bench in the middle of town, fiddling with leather strips and watching Tatia at the same time. Isabel sat across the road, braiding Rebekah's hair. Isabel was rather smart for ten and three, and she knew that both Elijah and Niklaus fancied Tatia. Personally, she thought the brunette beauty was a brat. Being an only child of a rich family, Tatia was already wanted by many suitors and coupled with her beauty she was a real prize.

Isabel, however, was not only a year younger but an orphan with less than average looks. Her eyes were too big and though both she and Tatia had brown eyes, Isabel's were not the same rich color and resembled muddy water. Her blonde hair was too bright and too stringy, whereas Tatia's hair was dark and silky. Even their skin contrasted, a deep tan versus a pale sickly color. Honestly, Isabel felt she had gotten the short end of the stick in life.

When she heard Kol shouting Niklaus' name, her eyes snapped towards them. She watched as Niklaus brushed their little brother away in favor of watching Tatia pick flowers. She felt a deep jealously curl in her chest, making it tighten. No boy would ever look at her that way and Isabel tried to tell herself that she didn't care. When she was finished with Rebekah's hair, she smiled at the finished product.

"Done!" Isabel announced

"Thank you!" Rebekah smiled at her once before chasing after Finn, who was watching over Henrik

Getting up off of the wooden bench, Isabel dusted the dirt off her dress. It was a futile attempt, really, as whenever you walked you kicked up dust. As she finally reached her destination, she pulled back the blue cloth that was faded from being in the sun for so long. Entering the wooden house, she was glad to escape the beating sun. Really the house resembled a shack because the front of it was basically one big open space. Necklaces and other objects were hung there where Esther sold them to whomever wanted one and had enough money.

"Child, what is wrong?"

Isabel jumped at her mothers voice, looking over at the woman with long hair that held various braid within it. She wore a simple green cloth dress and a leather belt with flower carved on it. Isabel had always loved her Esther's belt, it had been a gift from Mikael years ago

"Nothing is wrong!" The blonde replied a bit too quickly

Esther stood from where she was working with a gem and some leather and knelt down so she was eye lever with Isabel, "I know when something is wrong with you, Isabel Mikaelson, so you had better just tell me now."

Sighing, Isabel ran a hand through her hair, "I-It's just...no one will ever want me..."

"What?" Esther looked at her curiously

"Tatia is so perfect and I'm...not! I'm an ugly orphan-"

"Child, child...You are most certainly not ugly, nor are you an orphan. You'll always have me and the rest of our family."

"Yes, but..."

"No buts. Now, how about you help me make this necklace?"

"Yes, mother!"

* * *

**_11 Years Later_**

Henrik was now ten and four. Isabel could hardly believe that so much time had passed, that so long ago she had been welcome into the Mikaelson family with open arms. Now she sat by Rebekah, who had grown into a beautiful young woman now, watching Niklaus and Elijah fight with swords. It seemed like just yesterday she was five and just meeting the people she had spent so much of her life with.

"Isa!" Kol shouted, grabbing her attention

"Yes?" She looked up from the fight

"Mother wants to know if you would like to help her find some berries. She knows how much you like traipsing about the forest and the caves."

"Oh hush!" Isabel stood, nodding at Rebekah

"You're just lucky father has not found out!" Kol continued with a smirk, "You would be in such trouble!"

"We are only not allowed in the forest at night!" Isabel defended herself

"Yes, but you know he believes you the perfect child."

"Well!" The blonde huffed, "Compared to the likes of Tatia, who already has a child out of wedlock..."

"Yes, we all know of your disdain for Tatia, sister dear!"

"Hmm, just tell me what berries mother wanted me to find!"

Little did any of the Mikaelson's know what would happen later that night. None of them knew that Henrik would be attacked by a werewolf, none of them knew that would tip Mikael over the edge. No one would expect Niklaus to be a bastard or a Hybrid. Nor could any of them ever guess that they would become the first vampires in existence. However, that is just what happened.

* * *

**_September 21st, 2010_**

Closing her eyes, Isabel tore herself away from the memories that washed over her. She looked up and locked eyes with Kol and her heart broke. She knew he was thinking of the same things, that he was reliving the good times. When they were together, when they were just a normal family. In that moment, he looked so young and vulnerable she almost thought it was a thousand years ago and he was ten years old again.

Taking a deep breathe she looked at the grave, piled with five white roses. Stepping forward, Isabel placed the sixth one down and hoped no one noticed the lone tear that fell from her eye.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! **_

_**Question of the Chapter: What should happen next chapter?**_

_**A few flashbacks from 1000 years ago! Hope you guys liked it, I tried to show that Isabel was not only mourning Esther, but also mourning the life that their family used to have.**_


	10. I Hate You

**_Chapter Ten: I Hate You_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot. Also, I own Brishen!_**

**_Note: I should be studying for my school finals. Ugh._**

**_Thanks to: Oh wow! You guys rock!_**

* * *

_You were cold as the blood through your bones  
And the light which led us from our chosen homes  
Well I was lost_

_~Below My Feet, Mumford and Sons_

* * *

**_September 22nd, 2010_**

Finn was gone, he had left after Esther's funeral looking worse for wear. He gave a rushed explanation about finding Sage, about how he needed her now. Isabel supposed that made sense, she's his mate after all. She had forced down the pleas as she hugged him goodbye, pleas that begged him not to leave her here with only Kol for comfort. Pleas that he wouldn't go when Esther had just _died_. When Finn asked her if she'd be okay, she smiled and said of course. She hoped he would see through that, see through her thin façade of confidence. See that she _would not _be okay.

He didn't.

So now she was left with just Kol and she knew what she had to do. If she was going to live with the ones who had hurt her for the rest of forever, she might as well like them. Well, she would only like Elijah and Rebekah. Niklaus, however, would get his head bashed in if he got within five feet of her. So, the morning Finn left, she strode into the kitchen where they all lounged. Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, and Niklaus. Stopping so she stood close to Kol, she cleared her throat. All eyes turned to her; Rebekah's hopeful, Elijah's nervous, Nicklaus's irritated, and Kol's amused as if he knew exactly what she were about to do.

"I forgive you." The words tasted bitter in her mouth

Stunned silence followed this statement. Eventually, though, it seemed to sink in and three pairs of shocked eyes looked at her. Niklaus stood there, looking at the woman he had loved for centuries in disbelief and hidden joy. He moved forward a step, only to instantly be shut down at Isabel's cold look.

"Listen, you have been forgiven for the pain you caused me, but it _has not _been forgotten. I will _never _forget, so don't expect me to go sitting around the family campfire anytime soon!"

Smirking, Kol spoke up, "But Isa! We're roasting marshmallows!"

Snorting, Isabel shook her head at the youngest Mikaelson brothers antics. Moving quickly, as she did most certainly not want to get caught up in an awkward silence, Isabel grabbed a blood bag and began to feed, pretending not to feel their stares boring into her. She tossed the blood bag into the trash and began to turn around when Rebekah's voice interrupted them.

"Why forgive us? We hurt you..."

"As I said, I have forgiven you but I have not forgotten what you did. Truly, if I am honest, this was what mother wanted. I can't deny her dying wish, what kind of daughter would I be?"

"A nonexistent one." Niklaus sneered at her, glaring

Isabel looked as though she had been slapped, "What?"

"You aren't her daughter!" He growled, "You aren't a part of this family. You're throwing a temper tantrum because you were left out of something that you were _never apart of_! Now that I think about it, sending you away was the single best thing I have ever done."

Rebekah looked at her half-brother with horror and outrage while Elijah looked disappointed and Kol was furious. Isabel, however, stood her ground in front of the one she used to love.

"Do you know something? Every night I spent hoping you would come after me, take it back and allow me to come back home! Now, though, I'm glad you didn't! I _hate _you, Niklaus Mikaelson! If it weren't for Kol and Finn, and maybe even Elijah and Rebekah, I would leave now! At least Elijah regrets trusting Katerina Petrova above me and Rebekah is guilty even though she really didn't do a damn thing other than try to tolerate Katerina! You, however...I hate you."

Niklaus sneered at her as Rebekah's eyes welled with tears. She looked at the older woman with a questioning glance. Isabel herself was trembling and, when she saw Rebekah looking like she was five years old again, she gave in. She grabbed Rebekah in a hug and the two sisters stood there in the kitchen. Rebekah crying, mourning the time she lost with her sister and how cruel it was the worst things happened to the best of people. Isabel, though damn did she want to cry, held the tears back as she held onto her adopted little sister. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

Growling lowly as Isabel and Rebekah hugged, Niklaus snapped, "Trust me, there is no love lost between us!"

Isabel could hear him slam the door like a drama queen as he left and pulled back from Rebekah.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Rebekah whispered

"No, I...I over reacted. I guess I have only truly been mad at _Niklaus_." She spat out his name, "He sent me away, not you or Elijah. I guess it just hurt, and I felt left behind. I was stupid, Rebekah, and _I'm _sorry. You too, Elijah."

The oldest Original's head snapped up at Isabel speaking his name. He regarded her with thinly veiled hope as she walked towards him.

"Like I told Rebekah, I was being stupid. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course." Elijah smiled, "I hope you can forgive me."

"Oh, Elijah, trust me..." Isabel smirked, "Five hundred years is long enough to be mad at you two. Now, _Niklaus _on the other hand..."

Sighing, Elijah shook his head, "I'm afraid that Niklaus has gone a bot too far regarding you. Though, do not be angry with me if I still have hope in him."

Isabel looked him in the eye, "There is _no hope _for that monster."

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! **_

_**Question of the Chapter: Uh oh. What should happen with Klaus and Isabel? Why did Klaus say those things?**_

_**Now I need to go study for a math exam. Wish me luck!**_


End file.
